Feelings
by SaruwatariMiko
Summary: easter has fallen and ikuto got what he wanted, his freedom. amu attends high school with him. "what is this feeling? could it be...love?" amu is determined to know this feeling. AMUTO! chapt.7 is up!
1. it starts here

Unexpected

Miyuki: hi everyone!!

Amu/ikuto: hi/yo

Miyuki: well… I'm guessing you were like dying for "starlight" riiight??? But then… I have decided to upload starlight later due to its complicated plot and I'm not dealing with Easter…

Amu: I was looking forward to that…

Miyuki: so to make it up for all of ma readers, I have decided to upload "unexpected"which was supposed to be done after "starlight"… major sorries!!! *bow head*

Ikuto: no one's mad at you…

Miyuki: really? YAY!!

Luna (my chara): hey… get on already…

Miyuki: oh yeah riiight!!! Kiki! Do the disclaimer and this cookie is yours!! *shows cookie*

Kiki: miyuki does not own shugo chara in anyway or she would have made it into a pure amuto already!! *grabs cookie*

This story has OCs in it!

Main Pairing: ikutoXamu (duh)

Side pairings (later): kuukaiXutau, nadehikoXrima, hikariXshin, RyuuXmiyuki

(If yr wondering, tadagay has NO pairing, I'm gonna kill him gory!)

Ages: all 18 due to plot related reasons (excluding amu's parents and ami)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

normal pov

"Amu-Chan, wake up! You are going to be late for school!!" ran shouted in front of amu's face, waving her pom poms around.

"Argh…15 more minutes…" amu sighed as she turned to her other side.

"Its 7.15 a.m. Amu-Chan, you are going to be later if yr not outta the bed in-" miki started.

"WHAT?! ITS 7.15?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!" amu shouted as she quickly got out of bed and she rushed into the bathroom.

later

"Ah, amu-Chan, you're awake. Sit down and eat something first." Amu's mom said.

"I can't mom, I'm late for school!" amu said as she grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it down. She grabbed her bag, put on her shoes and ran to school.

Amu's pov

_Great...late on the first day of 2__nd__ year at high school…but it feels soo great! Easter's down, I gained new friends and more importantly, ikuto is free! Now I can finally talk to him freely whenever I want! _

"GOSH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! WHO WOULD WANT TO TALK TO THAT PERVERTIC CAT?!" I shouted and shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Hey Amu-Chan, don't be so loud, I can hear you, I'm like standing right in front of you."

"Ehh?" I turned around and saw miyuki, my friend. "What took you so long? I waited for you for like, half an hour…" miyuki said, annoyed.

"Gomen miyuki-Chan, I overslept." I said as I bowed her head in apology.

"Never mind… hey, what were you yelling about? I heard you saying pervertic cat… is it ikuto-san?" miyuki said as she giggled.

"I was insulting him miyuki, for your information…" I said in my cool n spicy tone.

"whatever… c'mon, lets go, we are late… wait, lets go the other way.." miyuki said as she pulled me to take a long cut.

"Why?" I said as she followed miyuki. "Some serial killer hunting you down?" I said as I giggled.

Miyuki gave me an annoyed face. "Worse, a stalker like your dear ikuto-san." She said as she quickened her pace.

I thought for awhile and finally answered "ohhh… I get it, its shirozaki Ryuu-san riiight?"

Miyuki shot me a worried look "shh!! He may hear us!"

"Too late I think miyuki…" Luna, Miyuki's chara said.

Miyuki groaned and turned around and saw Ryuu smirking down at her.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face stalker, and get lost." Miyuki said coldly.

"I'm really hurt you know miyuki, I thought I was your friend…" Ryuu said.

"Shut up Ryuu and no, I did not remember that you were my friend. If you were, I would have jumped off the building already. Amu-Chan let's go." Miyuki said as she pulled me along.

"_Man, shirozaki-san really acts like ikuto…"_

Class

"Finally we reached; and sensei is not here yet." Miyuki said as she walked towards her seat.

"Ne, miyuki-san, sensei told me that he changed your seat. You're seating beside shirozaki-san now." One of my classmates, Suki said.

I swore I saw a vein appear on miyuki head. "I am sitting beside Ryuu?! I thought I told sensei not to change my seat!!!"

"Sensei said that you were talking too much to hikari-san, so he changed your seat." Suki said in an apologetic tone.

"Never mind… it's not your fault…" miyuki said as she occupied the seat beside shirozaki-san. Boy, she looked really annoyed.

Suddenly, a girl with light blue hair with pink highlights came in. miyuki immediately ran up to her and glomped her. I did the same.

"Hikari! You're finally here!!" miyuki said happily.

"Hehe…yeah. Hey, why are you sitting with Ryuu?" hikari asked

Miyuki didn't want to answer so I answered for her. "Sensei changed her seat because she talks to you too much…"

"WHAT?! Stupid sensei… argh… now who do I sit with?" hikari asked

"Uhh…shin-kun." Miyuki said.

"No...Way… I'm sitting with shin-kun?!" hikari said as she blushed.

I looked at miyuki and we both smirked. We knew why hikari blushed. She had a major crush on shin, Ryuu's brother.

"What? There's something on my face?" hikari said as she touched her face.

"Pfftt…nothing hikari-chan." Miyuki said as she tried to hide her laugh.

I wanted to open my mouth to speak until miyuki's charas interrupted me. "MIYUKI!! RED ALERT!!" Kiki and Luna shouted and my ears flew to my ears. I heard miyuki groan. I knew why. Whenever Kiki or Luna says "red alert", it meant that Ryuu and his friends are coming, which also includes our very handsome and pervertic cat, ikuto, which also explains why shirozaki Ryuu acts like him.

"Oh look over there, it's the four idiots coming…" miyuki said. I was sure I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice…

"You hurt my feelings miyuki, how could you be so cold to your best friend?" Ryuu said as he hugged her from behind.

"Let go of me!!" Miyuki yanked Ryuu forward and threw him to the other side of the classroom. Only then I realized she chara-changed with luna. A huge sweatdrop appeared on my head. Luckily no one was here except me, hikari, miyuki and the guys.

"Hi _amu_" ikuto said to me in a husky voice. My face turned tomato red. "h-hi I-ikuto…" _I can't believe I stuttered! In front of ikuto! What is going on?!_

I turn around and saw miyuki beside Ryuu, tending to his wounds. _She actually cares about him doesn't she? And she still denies having any feelings for him and also not admitting that she treats her as a friend. _

end of pov

Miyuki's pov

I un-charaged with luna. Somehow, I regretted that I had hurt Ryuu…

"Hey Ryuu! Are you okay?" I ran over to him and examined his wounds. I was really worried he might break his arm or something.

"I'm fine, I thought you didn't care about me since you said I wasn't your friend and... ouch!" he groaned. He had sprained his right wrist.

"You gotta sprain Ryuu…bear with it for awhile." I said as I slowly pulled his wrist and turned it. He yelped out in pain. I guess it was worse than I thought. He has dislocated his wrist. Luckily I managed to locate it back into its joint. I ran over to my bag and pulled out a mini first-aid kit which I always carried around since I was prone to accidents. I took out some cream and applied to Ryuu's wound. _It's getting a little swollen, _I thought. I grabbed the bandage and bound it around Ryuu's wrist. I secured it with some tape and made sure it was tight so that water will not seep in.

"There, don't move the wrist too much or it will get worse. Remember no seafood until your wrist completely heals." I heard Ryuu groan, I knew why. Ryuu loves seafood and when he doesn't eat it at least once a week; he will feel like dying, which I think its ridiculous.

"Psst…miyuki, sensei is coming and the other students are coming too, arrange the tables back and get everyone their seats." Luna whispered to me. I groaned. But as class chairman, I could not protest since it was my job. I helped Ryuu up and got him to his seat. "Hey guyz! Back to your seats! Sensei is coming!" I shouted to Amu-Chan and the others who quickly scrambled to their seats. I quickly arranged the tables back with the help of hikari and ran back to my seat before sensei stepped in. I felt my heart. It was to be beating faster as I sat beside Ryuu.

END of pov

Normal pov

The clock ticked by. Sensei's boring lecture was obviously not listened by anyone. Miyuki was talking to Ryuu, hikari and shin were busy passing papers to each other while ikuto was harassing amu. Miyuki and amu stared at the boy in front of them and their hearts started to beat faster. They wondered why. _What is this feeling? Why…do I feel so relaxed with him? I am…so…confused…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miyuki: all done!! Did not expect to see me in the story right right?

Ryuu: whaaaaa!!!! No seafood!! NOOOOO!!!

Rest of Cast: *sweatdrop*

Miyuki: eto…calm down Ryuu…anyway, there will be a new character in the next chapter! I can only give you one clue. She's one of the writers in and she writes amuto stories like me! She also gave me tons of advice for my stories!

Amu: that's kinda ironic and that's 3 clues...o.o

Ikuto: I did not have a big part here…

Miyuki: the amuto stuff will be like later. My editor is trying to think of some really great and (pervy) ideas!

Ikuto: awesome!!

Amu: WHAT?!

Miyuki: *oblivious* k peeps! Remember to R&R!

Everyone: R&R!!! JA NEE MINNA!


	2. she returns

Feelings

Miyuki: hie everyone!! I have been burning my brains out for this… ouch… headache…

Hikari (she's actually my brainstormer): here… panadol and water.

Miyuki: thanks….

Lynya: I'm in chapter 2 right?

Miyuki: yep you are! And people who guessed it was smallvilegirl2, YOU ARE RIGHT! Three cheers for you!

Ikuto: I hope the perverted part will come soon.

Miyuki: chill it ikuto, my editor and I are already burning our brains out for ideas.

Hikari: hell, yeah. Where's amu by the way?

Amu: hie ppl!

Ikuto: Yo, amu.

Amu: h-hi…

Rest of the cast: uhh….*sweatdrops*

Miyuki: w/e…so… I'm still angry at myself for keeping off schedule….*pouts*

Ryuu: aww c'mon! Don't be upset anymore…^^

Miyuki: thanks Ryuu =D. Alrighty! On with the story!! Yippee!! Oh yeah, thanks to those people who loved the first chapter. I love my reviewers ^^ OKAY ON WITH IT! LUNA, DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Luna: miyuki does not own shugo chara in any form.

Miyuki: BUT I DO OWN MY OCS AND THE POCKY BOX IN FRONT OF ME! ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school

Amu's pov

I walked out of the school gate together with miyuki and hikari. _It's nice to have friends like them. _I thought, I suddenly remembered how I met them.

~*flashback*~ (amu's 15 yrs old then)

"_Bye amu-Chan! I will see you tomorrow!" I waved at friends goodbye and proceeded to walk home until ran shouted "amu-Chan, I'm hungry! I sighed and my charas all started to whine they were hungry. I walked towards a nearby convenience store, but I bumped into someone and landed on my butt on the floor. _

"_Itai… that hurts… I said while trying to stand up_

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should have seen where I was going!" I looked up and saw a girl around 15 with orange hair and honey colored eyes. Beside her is a girl with light blue hair with pink highlights and dark blue eyes._

"_Are you okay?" the girl with blue hair asked as she extended her hand to help me up._

"_Yep I'm fine." I smiled at the girl as I stood up. _

"_Hey, are you…Hinamori Amu? And do you go to Seiyo middle school?" the orange-haired girl asked._

"_Yes I am, why?" I looked at them, confused, wondering why they knew my name._

"_Oh finally! We get to talk to you in person! I wanted to be friends with you a long time ago but you were always surrounded by your fans and friends." Both of them squealed. _

"_I'm Akira Miyuki" the orange haired girl introduced, "she's Hanazori Hikari, nice to meet you Amu-Chan" _

"_Yeah, nice to meet you" hikari smiled at me. _

_I looked at them; they seem really sincere in wanting to be my friend. "Nice to meet you two, I'm hinamori amu." _

"_And I'm Ran!" _

"_I'm Miki."_

"_I'm Suu desu~" _

"_You have charas too amu-Chan?" miyuki asked as she opened her bag and released her charas. I was shocked, she has two charas! Was she a little confused like me?_

"_I'm luna, nice to meet you" a chara with orange hair and navy blue eyes said._

"_I'm Kiki!! Big big big hello to you amu-Chan whoopee!!" and over excited chara with hot pink hair and honey colored eyes said_

"_Sorry, Kiki's a little random at times, not to mention hyper-active…." Miyuki glared at Kiki who had sweat dropped._

"_I have charas too," hikari said as she motioned her chara to come over. "She's Sakura"_

"_Nice to meet you amu-chan." Sakura bowed. _

"_Hey, I heard your charas are hungry, anyone up for some ramen?" miyuki asked. _

"_Hai!" all of us shouted and headed for the nearest ramen stall (__**a/n**_**: I call it a stall, since I forgotten what you call it… lol)**

~*flashback over*~

"..U-Chan…amu-Chan….AMU-CHAN WAKE UP!" I jumped back and blinked my eyes.

"Sigh…what were you doing amu-Chan? You looked like you were spacing out." Miyuki looked at me curiously. "What were you thinking? Maybe you were thinking about ikuto-san…" miyuki said as hikari started to giggle behind me.

"WHAT?! How could I be thinking of that Hentai*!" I shouted, which made Miyuki and Hikari's hands to fly to their ears.

"Okay okay… relax... I was just joking…ow...my ears hurt…." Miyuki said as she winced.

"Whoops, sorry." I apologized to them.

As I walked, I didn't see what was ahead of me and I fell and landed on my butt. I looked up and saw a girl with black hair and red tips with cat eye green eyes (**a/n: did I get the description right smallvilegirl2?)**

"Are you okay?" she said as she extended her hand to me.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said as she pulled me up.

"Lynya? Is that you?" I heard miyuki say. I looked at her, confused.

"Miyuki? It's great to see you again!" Lynya ran forward and hugged miyuki.

"Okay, whoa…time out, I think me and amu-Chan needs to know who is she miyuki."

"Oh, right. This is kurimoto Lynya, my best friend from childhood. She moved away when we were 10. Since then I haven't seen her until now!" miyuki squealed and hugged her friend tightly.

"Miyuki…a...a...air…" Lynya stuttered out, trying to get out of Miyuki's bear hug.

"Right, sorry Lynya, what brings you back here?" miyuki said, releasing Lynya who was gasping for breath.

"I moved back in town, which I practically begged my parents to, I'm enrolling into Seiyo High School starting tomorrow."

"Really?! You are enrolling into Seiyo High School?! I'm enrolled there!" miyuki squealed.

"Oh my god! Really?!"

"Yep! Oh yeah, this is hanazori hikari and hinamori amu, they are my best friends too." Miyuki introduced.

"Hello hikari and amu-chan." Lynya smiled at us. I smiled back at her and I spotted a chara with long black hair but it's a lighter shade than black. She wears a long dark blue dress with studs in the middle. She smiled at me.

"Anou…Lynya-Chan, is that your chara?" I asked while pointing to the small chara behind her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, this is Rairi, my chara."

"Hello" Rairi said.

"I have charas too," Ran, Miki and Suu floated forward and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all It seems that miyuki too has charas but she forgot to introduce them to me right?" Lynya glanced at miyuki who smiled sheepishly.

"This is Kiki and luna." Miyuki said as she released her charas out of her bag.

"Hello Lynya!" both charas said in unison.

"Hikari-Chan has charas too right?" Lynya asked

"Yeah, I do. Say hello sakura."

"Hello Lynya-Chan" sakura bowed.

I looked at miyuki who glanced at the school gate. I knew why, Ikuto and the others were coming out and she wanted to get Ryuu off her back.

"Hey minna, lets go, I don't want trouble later." Miyuki said as she dragged all of us to her house.

"Too late I think miyuki…" Luna said and miyuki groaned. She turned around and saw Ryuu and the others. She saw Ryuu's injured hand and I thought I saw a look of regret on her face. _Looks like she really didn't mean to hurt him. Another proof that she likes Ryuu_. I thought to myself.

"Yo miyuki." Ryuu said, "Who's this? A new friend?"

"This is Kurimoto Lynya-Chan; she's my friend from childhood. Anyway Ryuu how's your hand? Does it still hurt?" miyuki said in her icy tone.

"Aww don't be like that miyuki, lighten up abit will ya?"

"I will, if you get lost right now and leave me alone."

"Anou… miyuki-Chan? Who is this guy? Your boyfriend?" Lynya ask me as she giggled.

"Huh? What?! No he's not my-"

"Yes I'm her boyfriend"

end of pov

Miyuki's pov

"Yes I'm her boyfriend"

My temper flew when I heard that. He is NOT my boyfriend!

"What?! Congratulations miyuki-Chan! You have a lover now!" Lynya teased me and giggled.

I looked at amu and she immediately knew what to do.

"Hey ikuto, I'm hungry. Lets go eats some ice-cream." She said as she pulled him along and gave me the "you can scold him now look"

"Uhh…Lynya, Shin want to eat ramen?" hikari asked and they agreed, walking off leaving me and Ryuu alone.

"Wow… everyone's leaving… aren't you gonna leave? I heard you're afraid of the dark-"

WHY DO ALWAYS LOVE TO TEASE ME?! YOUR STUPID JOKES ARE ALREADY DUMB ENOUGH AND NOW YOU ARE PICKING ON MY WEAKNESS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted at him

"I tease you because I am interested in you miyuki." Ryuu said calmly without any hesitation.

"DON'T LIE YOU STUPID-"

I was shocked and couldn't move. I did know how to react.

_Ryuu…kissed me…_

END OF POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki: finished! Go me!! And yippee for cliffy!!

Ikuto: I did not have a big part here, again.

Miyuki: I said chill out already… amuto fluff will most likely in chappie 3 onwards.

Hikari: yep… I already have tons of ideas for you and amu….*looks at amu evilly*

Amu: why are looking at me like that? *confused*

Miyuki: oh wellz… thanks again to my reviewers, I'm still angry at Ryuu. *pouts*

Ryuu: c'mon… stop pouting already; you look funny when you pout.

Miyuki: not your business….

Ryuu: forgive me? Please?

Miyuki: no

Ryuu: please?

Miyuki: no

Ryuu: please? *puppy face*

Miyuki: that face again… fine I forgive you ^^

Ryuu: YAY! But I still got to kiss you

Miyuki: w/e… anyway... R&R!! And kuukai and the others will be back in chapter 3! JA ne!

Cast: JA NE!


	3. his and her wish

Feelings

Miyuki: okay finally… I finished this chapter… man… my brain is totally burned out for this one… I don't think this chapter has main amuto stuff yet… maybe a little…

Ikuto: you muted me in the last chapter

Miyuki: so? If you keep complaining I will not pay you and also transform this thing into a tadamu fanfic.

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Miyuki: *whispers to amu* as if I will XD

Amu: o.o"

Miyuki: anyway… I'm really angry for not keeping to schedule this time... And I mean it

Smallvilegirl2: aww relax a little miyuki, new writers tend to not keep to their schedule.

Miyuki: its becuz of my stupid homework. I don't like to keep my readers waiting… but I guess I didn't have much of a choice due to tests and stuff…

Hikari: uh-huh… so we are really sorry for the late chapter.

Ikuto: you are just lazy.

Miyuki: say it again. *glare*

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Miyuki: argh…. So really sorry people, and yeah… here's chappie 3! AMU! DISCLAIMER!

Amu: miyuki-Chan does not own shugo chara! Peach-pit owns it!

------------------------------------------------------------------

~*recap!*~

"_I tease you because I am interested in you miyuki." Ryuu said calmly without any hesitation. _

"_DON'T LIE YOU STUPID-" _

_I was shocked and couldn't move. I did know how to react._

_Ryuu…kissed me…_

_~*end of recap*~_

Miyuki's pov

I didn't know how to react, Ryuu is KISSING ME! After recovering from shock, I pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you?!" I shouted at him as I wiped my lips with my hand.

"Miyuki I…I love you …" Ryuu said as he came nearer to me again.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D TRUST YOU?! YOU ALWAYS PLAY JOKES ON ME; DO YOU THINK I'D BELIEVE YOU?! IF YOU THINK IKUTO'S IDEAS WOULD MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU THEN YOU'RE WRONG! I'M NOT AMU-CHAN!! I'M DIFFERENT FROM HER!! STOP PLAYING AROUND ANYMORE! I'M NOT A TOY!" I screamed at him with tears spilling from my eyes.

I couldn't trust him; he always played stupid jokes on me. How would I know whether he is playing a joke on me again? I over heard him talking to ikuto once about me.

_~*flash back*~_

"_Hey ikuto, I like someone." _

"_Really? Who's that girl?" ikuto said with his trademark smirk on his face_

"_It's…miyuki-Chan" Ryuu said with a mild blush on his face. _

"_Oh, you mean amu's best friend? I heard she's pretty thick-headed like amu…why don't you try teasing her? She should open up to you when you do that, since she's pretty much like amu."_

"_I will try, thanks ikuto, you're a pal" Ryuu said as he high-fived ikuto and walked off. _

_From then, I knew about Ryuu's feelings and I couldn't accept it. I knew I had feelings for him as well, but he treats me like…a pal…a best friend…_

_~*flashback over*~_

"So you heard everything I said to ikuto?" Ryuu questioned me.

I slowly nodded my head, not daring to look up at him

"If you heard what I said, why didn't you believe me?"

"I...I couldn't believe what you said to him. Throughout this whole time you kept playing jokes on me, I never thought you'd be serious, I also though you played around with people's feelings, like I thought how you played with mine. I was confused…so I…didn't believe you Ryuu…" I explained to him, still not daring to look at him in the eye.

I heard Ryuu sigh. He came closer to me and hugged me. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong, I gave up and just stood there.

"When…" he said, "when will you ever believe that I really love you miyuki?"

"I will Ryuu…if you prove it to me that you are serious." I whispered softly so that only he could hear it.

"Actually, I was expecting you to say that." He said. He released me and dug into his pocket.

He pulled out a black choker with a white crystal star hanging from it. **(Ref in my profile.)** I widened my eyes. I have wanted this for so long! How did he know?

"How did you know…I wanted this for a long time?" I asked him.

"Well… I was out with ikuto to choose amu's birthday present and I stumbled upon you looking at it. So I figured out that you wanted it. Soo…yeah."

I couldn't believe it, for the first time, Ryuu actually figured my thoughts out. I was really happy he did. He clipped the choker around my neck.

"It really suits you miyuki," he said as a smile appeared on his face.

"You know, Ryuu took great pains to find this choker for you, he searched for this choker for weeks." Ryuu's chara, deki said.

"You went on an island hunt for this choker?"

"Because I love you miyuki, which is why I will do anything for you."

That line he said made up my mind. I decided to believe him and return him feelings.

"Ryuu, I guess I can trust you…I…love you too…"

I hugged him and smiled to myself.

_Maybe he could be serious sometimes._

End of pov

park

~*normal pov*~

"I wonder whether miyuki is going to be alright ikuto, I mean its Ryuu we are talking about here." Amu said as she licked her chocolate Ice-cream.

"They should be alright. Ryuu can take care of it himself." Ikuto said plainly while staring at his ice cream.

"I'm still worried about them…"

While Amu was busy worrying about Miyuki and Ryuu, ikuto licked amu's ice-cream. Unfortunately for him, amu saw that.

"YOU BAKA! DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS A WAS A-!!"

"An indirect kiss amu? I am being very kind to you by not giving you a direct one you know" ikuto teased.

Amu's face turned rosy red. She pouted and refused to face him. Ikuto smirked and he swore he heard amu calling him a "pervertic cosplay cat" (**did she call him that or was it something else?) **Under her breath.

"Aww come on amu, don't be like that."

"Well sorry, I am like that, sorry to burst your bubble." Amu said sarcastically, still refusing to face ikuto.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Amu, turn around please?"

"Never once in my entire life"

"Please?"

"Never"

"Please?"

"Still, no"

"If you don't turn around I will have to make you." Ikuto said as he grabbed amu's shoulders and gently but still forcefully turned her around. Amu struggled but it was no use, he was too strong. She gave up and faced him.

"Told you I will make you turn around" ikuto teased

Amu said nothing and stuck her tongue out at him

"If you don't put that back into your mouth right now, I will put a good use for it." Ikuto teased. To prove his point, he licked his lips.

"HENTAI!" amu shouted and refused to face ikuto again.

"Why ikuto? Why do you always tease me relentlessly? Am I… just a toy to you? You tease me, play jokes on me and also, you protect me all the time. You are… confusing me…" amu said as she stared at the blank sky.

"I tease because it's like my own special way of showing you attention. I protect you because…you are someone important to me. "Ikuto said calmly.

Amu was about to open her mouth to reply until someone interrupted them

"Amu-Chan?"

"Hinamori?"

Amu and ikuto looked up and amu was shocked. It was Utau, Kukai, Nadehiko **(amu** **already knew who nadehiko really is)** and rima!

"Long time no see hinamori!" Kukai said as he messed up amu's hair

"Haha yeah Kukai, stop it!"

"It's nice to see you again, amu-chan." Nadehiko said

"Yeah, it's really nice to see all of you again." Amu smiled at her friends

"Ikuto onii-chan, **(I really can't remember which one is for bro and which is for sis, so forgive me this time!)** It's nice to see you again" utau said to ikuto **(she got over her brother complex)**

"Yeah, nice to see you doing fine utau." Ikuto replied.

"Anyway, what are guys doing here?" amu asked

"Well…we were out on a double date" Kukai said.

"So that means…"

"Yeah I'm dating utau and nadehiko is dating rima" Kukai said as utau and rima blushed

"Congratulations rima! And I thought you'd never liked nadehiko huh?" amu smirked.

"Don't remind me amu; I was a little wrong saying that I won't like nadehiko though…"

Ikuto stood up and whispered something to Kukai, he nodded and said" oi nadehiko, I thought you said you were hungry! Let's go then! Bye hinamori! DASH!"

Amu sweat dropped as she saw Kukai dashing off, dragging the others behind him. She was curious, what did ikuto say to him that made Kukai run off so abruptly?

Ikuto sat down and patted the seat next to him. Amu sighed and sat down beside him.

~*awkward silence…*~

"Hey amu, look up." Ikuto said

"Huh?" she looked up. "Wow… a meteor shower…" amu's glittered in delight as she closed her eyes to make a wish.

"Hey ikuto, what did you wish for?" amu asked him

"Me? I wished that I could tease you for the rest of your life" he smirked **(some weird wish. But my editor wanted that… wth…) **

Amu blushed rosy red when she heard that.

"Your turn to tell me what you wished for." Ikuto said

"My wish? My wish to be together with the person I love most."

Ikuto's pov

The person she loves most huh? I think it must be that kiddy king. How can be me in the first place? But still, I love her so much…

I looked at amu and she let out a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, a little…I guess…" she said sheepishly

"You can sleep if you want; I will carry you back home later."

"But my family is at home and who knows what papa would say…" she said

"There's something called the balcony of your room amu, if not how I get into your room every time I felt like visiting you?" I smirked

"Psh…you and your smart ass remarks…" she said.

I was about to open my mouth to reply until I felt some pressure on my shoulder. I looked down and say amu sleeping soundly on me. I slid my hands through her hair and broke into a small smile. I looked up in the sky.

"_My real wish was to be with you forever, amu."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miyuki: FINISHED! FINALLY!

Hikari: we promised amuto stuff will appear in chapter 3 and tada! We have fulfilled our promise!

Ikuto: I like it, somehow

Miyuki: thank you ikuto! Well amu? What do you think?

Amu: it's... really sweet =D

Miyuki: Hehe thanks! Okay umm… chapter 4 will not be out so soon soo… I apologize cuz I got tests coming up! I promise to update as soon as I can!

Ryuu: she will try her best!

Tadase: you said amu's friends will come back in chapter 3 you know…

Miyuki: yeah, I did include them, what's your problem?

Tadase: well… you didn't add me.

Miyuki: for the simplest reason, you will spoil the amuto moments like to do in the anime!

Tadase: WHAAA!!! YOU'RE MEAN!!! *dissolves into dust*

Miyuki: *sweatdrops* well... I never knew that could happen… oh wellz…. R&R ppl! Reviews somehow make me update faster! Min. reviews for me to update is 5!

Amu: R&R or she won't update! This means no amuto moments!

Ikuto: are you trying to say you enjoy those moments amu?

Amu: eto… I guess… a little…

Hikari: tch, indecisive…

Amu: WHAT?!

Cast: R&R people!

Amu: don't ignore me!


	4. busted and the rivalry begins

Feelings

Miyuki: hello peeps! Finally I'm able to update. It's killing me not to update.

Hikari: it was really killing her. She was complaining why her mom didn't allow her to update.

Miyuki: forget about my mom! Anyway, I am updating secretly for this chapter, soo shush okay?

Amu: what will be in this chapter?

Miyuki: School and some tadagay crap…if I feel like it, that is…

Tadase: HEY!

Miyuki: what? I thought you dissolved into dust! Get lost you freak! Come back when I need you!

Tadase: *teary-eyed*

Hikari: don't give me that darn look! Even my hamster can do it better!

Tadase: NOOOO!!! *dissolves into thin air*

Readers: o.o"

Miyuki: sucker…anyway; let's get down to business…hey amu, where on living world in ikuto!?

Ikuto: here

Miyuki: oh, okay.

Ikuto: is that all you can say?

Miyuki: for someone who is hot, sexy, but emo and loves amu, yes.

Ikuto: …

Miyuki: don't give me that look.

Ikuto: fine.

Miyuki: okay, now I present you chapt.4! KIKI, DISCLAIMER!

Kiki: miyuki does not own shugo chara! Peach-pit owns it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*recap!*~

(Ikuto's pov, in case you forgotten.)

_I was about to open my mouth to reply until I felt some pressure on my shoulder. I looked down and say amu sleeping soundly on me. I slid my hands through her hair and broke into a small smile. I looked up in the sky. _

"_My real wish was to be with you amu…"_

*~end of recap~*

--Normal pov—

--------Next day (**it's the day after chapt.3**) --------

"Amu-chan! Wake up! You're going to be late for school again!" ran shouted

"We need cannon-shots to wake up…" miki muttered

"Amu-Chan desu, its 7.15 and…" suu started

"7.15?! I'M LATE!!!" amu groaned and rushed into the bathroom with her uniform.

--later—

"Amu-Chan, eat something first before you go to school." Midori said

"Sorry mom, I can't I'm late!" amu said as she dashed out of the house.

--Amu's pov—

_Hmm…where's miyuki? I thought she'd always wait for me in front of my house. Don't tell me she's sick again?! I better go to school first to find out if she went to school without me. She is soooo dead if she ditched me. _

--school—

"Where is she?" I muttered

"Where's who amu-Chan?"

"Kya!" I jumped in fright and turned around. I heaved a sigh, it was just hikari.

"Don't scare me like that hikari! Anyway, have you seen miyuki?

"Miyuki-chan? I think I saw her with ryuu-san just now…"

"Ryuu? Never mind, I will ask ikuto instead." I said as I walked away. Looking for ikuto.

I looked around and found ikuto sitting in a tree, looking at something.

"Oi!! Ikutooo!!! What are you looking a-"

Ikuto covered my mouth and pointed. I looked and saw miyuki and ryuu kissing!!

"They are together?!" I whispered to ikuto

"Looks like it, I think things went fine yesterday."

"That's a relief, but ikuto, this is called spying! And miyuki is gonna kill you when she finds out you spied on her!"

"Relax amu, miyuki won't find out. Come on, let's go to class, the bell's going to ring in ten minutes."

~*Class*~

....."Himamori-san?"

"Here! AND IT'S HINAMORI!"

"Hanazori-san?"

"Here desu!"

"Akira-san?"

"…"

"Ehh? Akira miyuki-san? Hmm she must be absent…shirozaki Ryuu-san?

"…"

"Looks like akira-san and shirozaki-san are absent. Okay class turn your books to-"

"SORRY SENSEI WE ARE LATE!!"

I looked up and saw miyuki and Ryuu running into the classroom. Everyone was staring at them. It's not that the fact that they came into class together, it's the fact that they are HOLDING HANDS!

"KYA! MIYUKI IS DATING RYUU! PERFECT COUPLE!" the class screamed and a large sweat drop appeared on my head

It took a full hour for Nikaidou-sensei to calm the class down and get on with the lesson. I looked at hikari and Lynya, we smirked. Miyuki's in for it later during break time.

~*break time!!*~

Miyuki was holding her bento and walking towards me, hikari and Lynya. Lynya immediately chara-changed with Rairi and pinned her to the wall in the garden.

"Oi! What's the big idea?! Lynya get off me!" miyuki struggled. I looked around; her charas are playing with insects.

"Miyuki, you're pretty sly for not telling us you are dating now right?" hikari smiled slyly.

"Hikari-chan's right. Why didn't you tell us anything? And I thought your best friends are your first priority…" Lynya said, faking sadness in her voice.

"I was waiting for the right time guys! I will spill everything now okay?!" miyuki said as she begged us to let her go.

"Spill it then miyuki" I said as we Lynya released her and sat down to eat, listening to miyuki's story.

--End of pov--

~*meanwhile… (XD)*~

"Okay spill it, now Ryuu or you're losing this." Shin smirked as he held up a photo of miyuki.

"Okay okay! I will okay! Just give that back to me!" Ryuu said as he tried to get the photo from shin's hands. Unfortunately, shin tossed the photo to ikuto and he caught it.

"Tell us first and we will give it back. Or I wouldn't know what would happen to miyuki though…" ikuto smirked as he fake-teared the photo.

"I GIVE UP! I WILL SPILL EVERYTHING!" shin and ikuto both smirked and listened to Ryuu's "awesome" confession.

~*after school*~

Miyuki immediately dashed off the moment the bell rang. Amu looked at Ryuu's seat and found him missing. She smirked and immediately signaled her friends to come.

"Hey, did you guys just realized that both miyuki and Ryuu are gone the moment the bell rang?" amu asked

"Sure we did, we aren't blind." Shin said plainly

"Oi Shin shut it!" hikari said harshly and shin immediately shut up.

"Hey, I've got an idea; let's catch both of them red-handed." Ikuto suggested.

"Nice idea ikuto, but how are we gonna find them?"Lynya asked

"That's easy, where is the quietest place in the school?"

All of them thought for awhile and they had their answer.

"BEHIND THE SCHOOL!"

--behind the school—

"I think…they didn't suspect anything…" miyuki said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Great then, we both won't have to go through torture." Ryuu said.

"true." Miyuki said as she hugged Ryuu and he swiftly captured her lips.

The kiss was innocent. Ryuu but wanted to deepen the kiss but both him and miyuki were caught.

"CAUGHT YOU BOTH RED-HANDED!" hikari shouted as she called the others.

"Busted…"miyuki and Ryuu muttered

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Soooo…the both of you are officially a couple right?" hikari said as she lazed on the couch at their house. (**A/n I forgotten to mention this but all of them share a house and Lynya has recently moved in with them.)**

"To put it plainly, yes we are hikari…" miyuki said as her face turned a deep flush of red.

"And I thought someone said that she hated Ryuu…" amu slyly smiled.

"Argh! Stop booming me with questions already! I'm doing upstairs!" miyuki said as she made her way upstairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ryuu said as he scrambled after her.

"They are gonna make out upstairs rather than hide from our questions" Lynya said as the whole group laughed with her.

"Hmm…it's almost dinner time. It's Hikari's turn to cook! Who's gonna be her assistant?" amu said as she looked at Lynya and ikuto and smirked. "SHIN YOU'RE GONNA BE HIKARI'S ASSISTANT!"

Hikari's face immediately turned a deep flush of red. She stood up and nudged shin to follow her into the kitchen. "I will get you back amu-Chan" hikari said as she entered the kitchen.

"You bastard. You're gonna get it from me." Shin said as he playfully hit ikuto on the arm and entered the kitchen.

Soon, dinner was served. Hikari called miyuki and Ryuu to come downstairs and eat but no avail. Ikuto and amu had to drag them down as they refused to come down after 3shouts from hikari. (**A/n: poor me. T.T got dragged down by amu-Chan!)**

----after dinner----

After dinner, shin and hikari were hogging the play station3 and television. Lynya busied herself practicing her dance routine. Miyuki was lazing on the couch reading a novel and blasting music into her ears from her mp3 player. Ryuu was playing with his and amu went to the park for a short walk.

"It's kind of quiet today huh? Usually at this timing there will be a lot of people here." Amu said.

"Yeah, it sure is quiet today, so we can do something together." Ikuto smirked

"Pervert" amu said as her face flushed cherry red.

Amu spotted an ice-cream vendor and smiled. She told ikuto to stay there and she went to buy two chocolate cones.

She walked towards some benches where ikuto was sitting with a bored look on his face. When he saw her holding two chocolate cones, he smirked and said, "Soo, you still remember I like chocolate?"

Amu immediately turned tomato red. "I like the same flavor! So it's hard to forget!" amu knew she was lying but she did not want ikuto to know that she always remembered about his liking to chocolate.

"Sure, whatever." Ikuto said as he ate his ice-cream.

Amu slowly licked her ice-cream as she stared at ikuto. His eyes caught her and she drowned in those mysterious eyes of his. Ikuto smirked and leaned forward, taking a bite of her ice-cream. Almost immediately, amu snapped back into reality and screamed at him.

"You idiot! THAT WAS A….A…"

"Indirect kiss? Why, yes it is. Not satisfied amu? Want a direct one?" ikuto said as a smirk came onto his lips again.

"YES! I MEAN NO!" amu screamed at him, her face turning cherry red.

While amu was throwing a tantrum, a certain prince was right in front of them.

"Hinamori-san?"

Amu looked up and saw tadase, her prince (**A/n: urgh, more like her nightmare.) **"Tadase-kun"

"TSKUIYOMI IKUTO! WHY ARE YOU WITH HINAMORI-SAN!" tadase shouted as he chara-changed with Kiseki.

"What does it look like? I'm on a date with amu" ikuto said as he hugged amu with the "mine" face.

"Is that true hinamori-san?" tadase said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Amu looked at him and said" tadase-kun I...I…." amu could not continue her sentence and just looked down.

"I see, then I will leave but bear this in mind tsukiyomi ikuto, I will not lose to you. I will win hinamori-san's heart!" tadase said as left the scene sadly.

"You already lost your chance in the first place kiddy king" ikuto muttered.

Amu heard ikuto say something and asked him "what did you say ikuto?"

"Nothing. C'mon let's go home. It's late." Ikuto said as he finished the last of his chocolate cone and walked off.

"Oi! Wait up!" amu said as she ran to catch up with him. Ikuto abruptly stopped and amu bumped into him and landed on her butt.

"I will piggy-back you. It's faster this way." Ikuto said as he kneeled down and waited for her to get on him.

"f-fine w-with me" amu said as she got onto ikuto back and snuggled onto his coat.

Ikuto stood up and steadied himself before walking home.

----15 mins later----

"Hey amu, we are home already, you can come down now." Ikuto said but there was no response. He tilted his head a little to the back and saw that amu was asleep. He sighed and unlocked the door. Miyuki looked up and asked" she's asleep?"

"Yeah, I will bring upstairs first. You guys go to bed too. It's late and we have school tomorrow"

"Since when do you care about school huh ikuto?" shin asked slyly.

"Since amu came into my life." Ikuto said as he made his way upstairs. He opened amu's bedroom door with his foot and laid her onto her bed. He placed the covers over her body and lightly kissed her forehead. "sleep well, amu." With that, he left her bedroom for his. As amu dreamed, a small smile appeared on her face and she mumbled something before returning to dreamland. "ikuto…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : okay, i have mentioned that the gang lives in an apartment on their own right? but then in the beginning i said that amu's mom called her downstairs to eat. well, for that, amu sometimes stays for the night at her old home so that she can play with ami and visit her parents. sorry i didn't explain that. **

Miyuki: YAY 10 PAGES! I'M HAPPY! WOOTS! *dances around*

Hikari: she's high on sugar….

Amu: I can see that.

Miyuki: w/e…I stayed up late just to update cuz I feel soooo guilty about not updating for such a long time. Gomen my dear readers!!

Tadase: I THOUGHT YOU SAID HINAMORI-SAN WILL BE MINE!!

Hikari and miyuki: we never said amu-Chan's gonna be yours

Tadase: aww shucks!!!!!!

Ryuu: go away tadase, face it, you're not wanted.

Tadase: I'm…unwanted?

Everyone: YES YOU ARE!

Tadase: THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!! NOOOOO!!!! *melts into a puddle of water*

Ikuto: strange things are happening all over the place…

Miyuki: of course. And I think you wouldn't want your head chopped off don't you? * twin angelic appears*

Hikari: miyuki! Put that away!

Miyuki: fine….anyway, for those who were wondering, twin angelic is my weapon from another story which is on hold and be published later. I think all of you might be shocked about amu's weapon.

Amu: what's my weapon?

Hikari: *whispers into amu's ear*

Amu: OMFG! IT IS HOT!!

Miyuki: for now, it's a secret. Hehe I'm gone now bye!! R&R!!!

Yoru: R&R for cookies nya!


	5. shopping and guy talk

Feelings

Miyuki: hello again! I'm updating cuz now it's the hols!! *pops confetti*

Hikari: LET'S A THROW A CELEBRATION! LUNA, OPEN THE CHAMPANE!!

Luna: *pops open champagne*

Miyuki and hikari: YAY!!!

Ikuto: are they high on sugar or something?

Shin: not really, it's just that they are so happy that the holidays are here.

Miyuki: okay, okay enough of my randomness…*cough cough* umm, yes it's my holidays now, so I'm updating a little faster.

Ikuto: so you're high on sugar, not anything else.

Amu: weird question coming from you ikuto, she's not someone who will go into depression and take drugs/smoking. *points at tadase*

Tadase: *quickly hides cigarettes* what?

Everyone: we saw that tadase.

Tadase: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

Everyone: yes we did!

Tadase: NO WAY! PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SEE IT!!

Miyuki: sadly, no. I have taken a video of it. Hello YouTube!!

Tadase: NOOO!! *dissolves into plain dust and a cleaner sweeps it up*

Shin: things are crazy here…

Miyuki: umm a little… anyway, NEW OC in this chapter and also maybe a new pairing. ^.^

Amu: oh well… next chapter?

Miyuki: YES NEXT CHAPTER!! IKUTO, DISCLAIMER AND AMU'S YOURS

Ikuto: miyuki does not own shugo chara in any form, but she owns her storyline and OCS!!!

Miyuki: thanks, here's amu.

Amu: huh what?! MIYUKI!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

*~recap!!~*

_Amu dreamed, a small smile appeared on her face and she mumbled something before returning to dreamland. "Ikuto…"_

Next day. (Saturday!)

"ARGH! THE SPRING BALL IS COMING AND I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!!!!" Hikari screamed as she scrambled around the room for something to wear for the ball.

Amu winced as she walked up to hikari and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so sad hikari-Chan, you will find something to wear."

Miyuki walked in, rubbing her eyes and her hair messy like as if she had just rolled out of bed, which she had. "Yawn…what's up peeps?"

"The spring ball is coming up and hikari is whining that she has nothing to wear." Sakura said as she flew and sat on Hikari's shoulder.

Just then, Lynya came in. she had overheard Hikari's screaming. "Hikari, I don't see what's the problem here, why don't you just go shopping for a dress?"

Hikari's immediately shot up and hugged Lynya tightly."OH MY GOD LYNYA YOU ARE SUCH A SAINT!! THANKS FOR THE IDEA!!"

"N…no…problem h…Hikari…a…air…" Lynya managed to choke out.

"Whoops, sorry." Hikari said as she let go of Lynya who breathed deeply for air.

"Hey, why don't we all go? I too need a dress for the ball." Miyuki said happily.

"Sure!" the girls said together.

"Why don't we drag the guys along?" Lynya said slyly.

The girls agreed with a sly look on their faces. After planning out the outing and finding the guys' weaknesses, they went to get ready.

~*45 minutes later…*~

"I SWEAR, DON'T YOU DARE FLUSH SAKURAI DOWN THE TOILET HIKARI!!!" Shin shouted as hikari dangled a giant stuffed fish cake over the toilet bowl.

"Oh, try me shin, you know I always mean what I say." Hikari smirked.

"I give up, I will go with you." Shin said miserably.

"Good. Here, catch." Hikari said as she tossed the fish cake at shin who clumsily caught it.

"You will get it one say hikari, you idiot." Shin said

"Try me dumb pig!" hikari said

Hikari went downstairs and saw the others all ready with ikuto and Ryuu looking practically annoyed

"Wow, what did you do to make them go with you?" hikari asked them.

"I took Ryuu's collection of mangas and threatened to burn them." miyuki said

"I took ikuto's stuffed cat and threatened to throw it out of the window" amu smirked.

"Nice one girls." Hikari said as she high-fived them.

"Miyuki, I hate you for that." Ryuu said with an annoyed tone.

"I love you too Ryuu" miyuki said innocently and the rest laughed.

"c'mon! Let's go!" amu said as she dragged ikuto along.

~*later*~

The gang reached a huge department store called "scarlet rose" **(a/n: yeah, it's not creative and forgive me if there is a place called that. ^.^)**

The girls dragged the guys from one store to the other until the guys were trying to catch their breath.

"Hey girls, why don't you shop while we go to the arcade or something?" ikuto said breathlessly.

"Okay, fine. You guys go somewhere on your own, we will go shopping. Meet us at the food court at 6." Miyuki said.

"THANK YOU!!" the guys said as she rushed off to who-knows-where.

"Boys…they are always like this…" Lynya said.

"Yeah…c'mon let's go!!" hikari said as she dragged the rest of the girls along.

The girls soon reached a store by the name of "gown box" **(a/n: yes, so not creative, whatever!!)**

Amu was looking through the clothes racks for a suitable gown when she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Look where you're go- UTAU? KUKAI?!" amu screamed as she looked up and saw the blonde pop star with her boyfriend.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" utau asked

"Eto…Seiyo High is having their annual spring ball and my friends and I don't have dresses so we came here to buy some. What are you doing here utau?"

"There's some celebrity party which I'm required to attend and I need a new dress." Utau shrugged

"Oh and Kukai's your partner?" hikari suddenly chipped in, earning a blush from both Utau's and Kukai's faces.

"Okay then, I guess I shan't disturb you two, I still need to pick my dress for the ball." Amu said as she walked away.

"Hey wait up amu!" Utau said

Amu turned around with a questioning look on her face as she faced Utau again.

"Since you helped me before once, why don't I help you with the choosing of dresses?"

"Okay! But what about Kukai?" Lynya suddenly chipped in.

"No worries, I saw ikuto and the others at a cafe when Utau and I were passing by so I will go and join them. Call me when you're done Utau."

"Okay…WAIT! YOU SAW IKUTO NII-SAN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Utau screamed as she held onto kukai's shirt collar

"I tried to tell you but you were dragging me to this store." Kukai said sheepishly.

Miyuki and the others look at the bickering couple and a large sweatdrop appeared on their heads.

"Mattaku…Luna, chara-change." Miyuki said as a black star appeared on the hair band she was wearing.

"If you people don't wanna get sued, you better shut the hell up now." Miyuki said a monotone voice and an expressionless look.

Both Utau and Kukai were shocked by miyuki sudden change of attitude and shut up almost immediately. Luna un-chara changed with miyuki and stared into empty space and later was annoyed by Kiki's random antics.

"Okay, I forgive you this time Kukai; say hi to my brother for me." Utau said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I see you later Utau_-koi" _Kukai said, emphasizing the "koi" which made Utau blush.

"OKAY, NOW LET'S GO CHOOSE OUR DRESSES!!" hikari shouted and dragged Lynya to the clothes racks to choose a dress. (**A/n: when I say drag, I meant literally, grace aka hikari drags me to clothing shops all the time. XD)**

The girls asked utau for tips on how to choose the perfect dress and they were trying on dress after dress. That is, until miyuki found a dress she liked. The dress was purple and the top was ruffled and tight, showing off her body. The bottom was short and pleated. The hem ended about 4inches above the knee. She tried it on and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Lynya picked out a dark blue low cut halter dress. It reached below her knees and the back of the dress touched the floor. Hikari picked out two dresses. The first one was a yellow tube with yellow roses patterned at the top of the dress and the bottom. The second one was a yellow bubble dress. She both on and could not decide which one was better on her. She turned to the girls for help and they said that the second one was better.

Amu had some problems on what kind of dress she wanted. Her eye caught two black dresses. One was black with a splash of white at the bottom. The middle was elastic. The other was entirely black and layered. There was a black rose sewn to it at the right side of the dress. Utau looked at the two dresses and commented about them. **(A/n: all dresses are on my profile.)**

"The first one is unique, like your personality while the other is elegant and sophisticated. Both dresses look good on you; it depends on what kind of style you want, unique or sophisticated."

Amu looked at the two dresses in deep consideration. She decided that she should go sophisticated, since it was a ball.

The girls paid for their dresses and waved goodbye to Utau as they parted ways. The girls walked towards the food court and someone accidentally knocked into Lynya.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lynya said to the guy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going and- Lynya?" the guy asked

"H-HIRO-KUN?!" Lynya blushed as she looked at boy.

The girls looked at each other in confusion. The boy named Hiro had spiky chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Whoops I forgot to introduce him to you girls. This is Hakayashi Hiro. He's my best friend back in America."

"Hey" Hiro said, "so what have you been up to these days?"

"Nothing much, I'm shopping for a dress for a school dance next Friday." Lynya shrugged

"Cool! I'm shopping for a tux for a school dance too!" Hiro said.

"What school did you enroll in?"

"Uhh…Seiyo High"

"WHAT!?" The girls exclaimed

"What? Why are you girls so surprised?"

"Don't tell me…you are shopping for a tux for the spring ball next Friday…" hikari said.

"I am, why? Hey, why are you all so surprised that I'm enrolled into Seiyo High?" Hiro questioned

"That's because…we are from seiyo high and we are too, buying gowns for the spring ball next Friday." Miyuki said

"Really?! Awesome! Okay umm…Lynya I don't have a partner for the dance soo…will you go to the dance with me?" Hiro said as he looked at her dead in the eye.

"Umm….sure, I okay with it." Lynya said as she blushed lightly.

"Awesome!! I will pick you up at 7 in front of your house. Here's my number. Text me your address later." Hiro said as he gave Lynya a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Ja ne, Lynya" Hiro said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek as he left.

"OOHHHHHHHH LYNYA HAS A CRUSH!!!" the girls mused.

"WHO HAS A CRUSH?! COME BACK HERE!!!" Lynya shouted at the girls who ran from her fury.

*~meanwhile at some cafe~*

"I'm serious guys; I want to take hikari to the spring ball." Shin said as he stared at his mocha

"We never said you weren't serious, but you never seemed to like hikari much anyway." Ikuto said plainly.

"Its called concealing your feelings, dud." Shin argued back.

"Whatever, but I'm taking amu to the spring ball." Ikuto murmured.

"Go for it, I think she likes you too. Judging the way she acts around you." Ryuu said adding sugar to his coffee

"Girl problems huh, brother-in-law?" a voice teased

Ikuto and the others looked up and saw Kukai with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Kukai, even if you're my sister's boyfriend doesn't mean you can call me that out in public."

"Aww, fine. What's up dudes?" Kukai said as he sat down beside shin.

"Girl crisis, I want to take a girl to the Seiyo High spring ball, but I think she doesn't like me." Shin said with a depressed look.

"Cheer up! Just go for it! You will never know unless you try!" Kukai slapped on shin's back and he choked on his mocha.

"Oi, tsukiyomi, what's up with you and Hinamori?" Kukai asked as he ordered a latte.

"Nothing much, still pretty much the same, teasing her, she getting angry and yelling at me…yeah pretty much that." Ikuto said plainly.

"She's still the dense girl I knew since elementary huh? Man, she's got to realize your feelings towards her as well as her own feelings." Kukai said, shaking his head

"She likes tadase, there is no way she'd like me. Not now, not forever. Even if I did confess to her, she'd think that it's all a joke and I'm just teasing her when I'm not." Ikuto muttered

"How would you know she still likes tadase? You have a chance you know that? I mean, they both went to different middle schools as well as different high schools. Okay, let me explain before you give me the "what are you talking about look". She went to Seiyo Middle school, the school you went instead of following Hotori to Tokyo Middle, and she didn't even say a word about missing Hotori. Do you even realize that she only actually be herself when she's around you?"

"Sure I did notice, but that's because I saw through her façade. And she went to Seiyo Middle School because it was closer to our house. If we lived nearer to Tokyo Middle School, she would have followed tadase. She didn't say anything about missing him because I think that she didn't want to sound desperate." Ikuto said plainly while sipping his cappuccino.

"Don't make excuses to yourself tsukiyomi; I'm sure Hinamori feels the same about you or even more. I've known Hinamori since elementary, she's like a sister to me so I know what she's like."

"Sure, sure you do. But she only treats me like I'm her best pal. I bought her this to go with her dress. If It matches her dress, that is." Ikuto said as he took a small cloth bag and opened it. In it was cross choker. The strap was black and has detailed designs on them. The cross was made of pure gold and it glittered in the light.

"Way to go Tsukiyomi! Hinamori will love it. Hold on, my mobile is ringing, I bet its Utau." Kukai said as he answered his mobile phone. Sure enough, it was Utau.

"Utau? You're done? Yep sure I will come pick you up. Okay, see you at the entrance." Kukai said as she snapped his phone shut and waved his goodbyes to the rest of the guys who were paying for the bill before leaving to find their girl pals/girlfriend.

*~*~ after the shopping trip~*~*

"Thanks for accompanying us guys." Hikari said happily

"No problem and you could have asked nicely you know." Ikuto muttered while yoru snickered behind

"You always said that shopping trips are like nightmares ikuto, so I had to threaten you." Amu teased.

"Blame my sister for my phobia." Ikuto said plainly.

"Okay, I will stop teasing you. Let's wash up people." Amu said as she trudged up the stairs.

"Can I follow you?" ikuto said, smirking

"In your dreams, pervert." Amu said as she shut the door into ikuto face before he could enter. He heard someone snicker and found that it was yoru. He flicked yoru away and waited outside for amu to come out.

~*~*~15minutes later~*~*~

Amu came out of the room with a towel on her head. She looked around for ikuto until she felt someone's hot breath against her neck.

"Boo"

"KYAAA!! IKUTO!?! Don't scare me like that." Amu said

"Okay, here, I bought this for you earlier." Ikuto said as he tossed her the cloth bag.

"What is it?" amu opened the cloth bag and found the cross choker in it. She had wanted this for so long! Did ikuto spy on her or something? But never mind that, she was too happy to think about anything else.

"Thank you so much Ikuto! You have no idea how long I have been wanting this!" amu exclaimed as she hugged Ikuto tightly and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Surprised but happy by her actions, he smiled. Not a smirk, but a real actual smile. Amu looked at him and said, "You know, you would look more handsome if you smiled more often."

Ikuto's eyes widened by her response. That urge to kiss her to overwhelming. He pinned her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. Amu's eyes widened and struggled to get out of ikuto's iron grip but failed. Soon she melted into the kiss and wrapped her hands around her neck. The kiss was not chaste but still it was soft and innocent. A few minutes later, he lightly pushed her away and apologized before walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

Amu leaned against the corridor wall and lightly touched her lips. _My first kiss..._ She thought. She smiled a little and was glad that ikuto took her first kiss because…_she was in love with him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki: wow, 11pages? I beat my record. ^.^

Hikari: yay! Miyuki, you're going on camp right?

Miyuki: yeah, it's from the 13th June to the 16th June 2009

Utau: we are really going to miss you Miyuki.

Ikuto: I hate to admit but I'm gonna miss our writer here.

Miyuki: you will miss me? Thanks guys.

Amu: ikuto…kissed me….

Lynya: first kiss too.

Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! YOU THEIVING CAT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL HINAMORI-SAN'S FIRST KISS?!!!! AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!!

Shin: does her lip have your name on it? The last time ikuto checked, there was no name.

Amu: ikuto? I like you.

Ikuto: I like you too Ichigo

Tadase: how could you Hinamori-san?

Amu: tadase, just go away, you bother me.

Hikari: you heard the girl, go away tadagay, you annoy me the most.

Everyone: yeah. Go away.

Tadase: NOOO!!! This can't be happening!! *dissolves into saw dust*

Utau: strange things are happening to tadase huh?

Ikuto: yeah. I'm tired miyuki. Can we go now?

Miyuki: fine. JA ne peeps! R&R!!

Everyone: R&R!!!!


	6. hikari's feelings and prom

Feelings

Miyuki: hello world! I'm back for another chapter of feelings!!

Hikari: the story is ending soon ne? Only 4 more chapters and it's sayonara to the readers.

Miyuki: haha yeah... it's sad and the next story will only be done later this year, I need a break.

Amu: we will miss you though...

Hikari: you're saying it as if this is the last chapter! This is NOT the last chapter Amu-chan...

Amu: Oh and where are the others?

Miyuki: no idea, I only know that Ikuto and the guys went to restock the groceries...

Lynya: I'm back!

Everyone: from where?

Lynya: from anywhere!

Hikari: you're weird...but never mind.

Guys: we're back. *closes door*

Miyuki: Ryuu, where's my pocky?

Ryuu: chocolate flavored, here. *hands me the pocky box*

Miyuki: yay!! I can work better with pocky!!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Shin: hey miyuki, the climax is coming right?

Miyuki: yep! –Munch- it's something I have been working on –munch- its something that I'm sure everyone uses. But I might change it a little…

Shin: you mean like...

Hikari: yeah, _that._

Readers: what is "that"?

Miyuki: -munch- well, if you wanna know, then keep reading! Or if you already know, just get ready for some surprises. I can't guarantee for the surprises though…

Ikuto: But it's still an Amuto story right? I mean me and Amu will have a happy ending right?

Miyuki: *gives ikuto the "obvious" look*

Hikari: okay! Now enough talking, on to the next chapter!! Someone do the disclaimer!

Everyone: who?

Miyuki and Hikari: JUST ANYONE!

Yoru and Kiki: miyuki-Chan does not own shugo chara in any form!

Hikari: I wonder if Miyuki took my barbeque-flavored potato chips too...

Miyuki: *runs into the room with a packet of potato chips*

Hikari: HEY COME BACK WITH MY POTATO CHIPS!!! *Runs after miyuki*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*~recap!!~*

_Amu leaned against the corridor wall and lightly touched her lips. My first kiss... She thought. She smiled a little and was glad that ikuto took her first kiss because…she was in love with him._

----Friday afternoon, 3p.m ----

"We have to get ready for the ball tonight like now, miyuki" Hikari said as she stood at the doorway of miyuki's room.

"Hika-chan, you are just using this as an excuse to do my make-up right?" miyuki said as she pulled her shoulder-length orange hair with her newly added brown streaks into a high ponytail. (A/n: uhh yeah, I added brown streaks to my OC's hair.)

"Mi-Chan, you are so smart. But I really want to do your make-up." Hikari said as she plopped herself on to miyuki's bed and squished the life out of the stuffed teddy bear sitting on it.

"Hikari, the last time you did my make-up was disastrous. I DO NOT want to risk it again." Miyuki said and Kiki laughed her guts out behind her and Luna told her to shut up before she chases her again.

"I'm sure Hikari has learnt her lesson miyuki; don't be so uptight about it." Lynya said as she entered miyuki's room and sat on the floor.

"Okay...I will let you do my make up Hikari, but don't get carried away." Miyuki said as she sat down behind Hikari and started to brush her light blue hair.

"Yay! Thanks for convincing her Lynya." Hikari said with a huge smile on her face while sakura just giggled behind her.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Amu said as she entered the room.

"Nothing much, just getting ready for the ball tonight." Miyuki said

"I see, hey Lynya, you ARE going with Hiro to the ball right?"amu asked slyly

"Umm...I texted him our address already..." Lynya said

"WAY TO GO! YOU ROCK!! WOHOO!!!"Miyuki suddenly screamed. Everyone looked at her and amu found a white moon on Miyuki's headband.

"Wow...Kiki and miyuki suddenly chara-changed." Lynya said

Miyuki's headband turned back to normal and she shouted at Kiki who quickly ran away laughing her guts out again.

"Kiki is a little high today…" hikari said as sakura giggled behind her.

"Maybe it's because of the dance." Amu shrugged.

"Anyway, did any guys ask you to the dance?" Lynya asked.

"Ryuu asked me yesterday. I agreed." Miyuki said with a small blush on her face.

"He's your boyfriend, obviously you would agree. Idiot." Hikari said plainly

"Ikuto "forced" me to go to the dance with him earlier." Amu said, getting angry at the moment she remembered the incident.

"What about you hikari?" Lynya asked.

"Still available. I was hoping for shin to ask me…" Hikari trailed off.

"You like him don't you, hikari?" Miyuki asked. Hikari just nodded. Miyuki looked at her friend sadly. She knew why Hikari didn't want to get involved in another relationship again.

"Hey, miyuki…I think they should know why I've been so mean to shin." Hikari said softly.

"What's up Hikari?" Amu asked.

"Well…it was like this…"Hikari said.

_~*flashback*~ (this is in Hikari's pov)_

"_Daisuke!!" I called out to the boy with ash white hair and blood red eyes._

"_Hey Hikari-koi, what's up?" Daisuke said as he hugged me._

"_Did you wait long?" I asked._

"_Not really, c'mon, let's go." Daisuke said as he held my hand and walked towards a classy restaurant. _

_Takamiya Daisuke, he's boyfriend and we have been together since 5__th__ grade. We were inseparable and no one ever dared to break us up. I always thought that Daisuke was my soul mate and we will be together forever. That is, until I was in 7__th__ grade. My dream of our future was shattered by him. And the reason why it was all shattered was because…he cheated on me…all along._

_(White day, March 2006) _

"_Why?! Why did you do this to me Daisuke?!" I shouted at the man in front of me whose arms were around a girl whom I didn't know. _

"_I told you Hikari, you weren't just my type and I just played along so that you could have your dream and I could shatter it, as I knew you would just break down and cry just like the crybaby you are. Besides, you are so nerdy with those glasses. And you thought I might actually like you? Dream on Hikari!" Daisuke said ever so coldly to me with a sickening smirk on his face._

_I looked at the idiot in front of me. I knew I was nerdy with my short navy blue hair and black spectacles. And it was true, I thought that Daisuke actually loved me, but it was all just a big, fat lie._

"_YOU ASSHOLE! GO AND PLAY AROUND WITH GIRLS FOR ALL I CARE! YOU ARE JUST A BIG PLAYBOY WHO JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TRESURE THE GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! ROT IN HELL YOU!" I screamed at him and ran away with tears streaming down my face._

_~*end of flashback and pov*~_

"After that, I let my hair grow out and I dyed my hair blue and added pink streaks to it. I also changed to contacts. But the biggest change I ever went through was…I swore to myself that I will never get involved in a relationship again. I couldn't trust guys after what Daisuke done to me." Hikari said softly.

"Hikari…I never knew you went through so much pain before you met us." Amu said as she hugged Hikari.

"I'm fine minna, sure after that I was moping around, but I met miyuki and I felt that I have been reborn. Daisuke is a jerk, and what happened to me was his entire fault. But I was naïve enough to believe that he loved me." Hikari said and let out a small laugh.

Lynya was about to open her mouth until something dropped on the floor. The girls turned their attention to the door and there stood shin. At his feet were Hikari's comic books which he borrowed from her and he wanted to return them to her.

"Shin? How long have you been standing there?" Hikari said, getting up from the bed.

"Umm…the whole time. Including the part where you said that you liked me." Shin muttered

Hikari was shocked and couldn't face Shin. She immediately ran down the staircase and out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

"Yo! What happened? I saw hikari running out of the house in tears." Ryuu said as he climbed up the stairs.

"Whatever the reason is, Shin, this is the best chance to tell her how you feel. Go chase after her." Ikuto suddenly said who was behind Ryuu.

"b-but…" Shin started

"Go shin! The person Hikari needs the most now is you! Chase after her!" Miyuki said

With that, Shin ran down the stairs and out of the house. It was raining heavily and soon Shin was soaked to the skin. He ran through the streets and called Hikari's name. He soon found her in a quiet park. She was sitting on the swing and softly humming a song.

_**~~never had a dream come true (S club 7) ~~**_

_Everybody's got something  
they had to leave behind  
one regret from yesterday  
that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
how it could be now or might have been  
all this I know but I still can't find ways  
to let you go. _

_*~Chorus~*_

_I never had a dream come true  
till the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be with you_

~*shin's pov*~

I looked at her from a distance. I could tell she still loved me with all her heart. Okay, you are probably wondering what I meant by that. Before Daisuke entered her life, I dated Hikari for 2 weeks before she broke up with me. I never knew the reason behind it thought. We remain as friends, but I felt my whole world crashing down whenever I saw her with Daisuke. I loved her all this time, and I kept my distance from her so that she could find a better guy. But I never knew the guy she found after me was a jerk.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be  
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
how it should have been or might have been  
all this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go_

_*~chorus~*_

_I never had a dream come true  
till the day I found you  
even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be…_

_You'll always be the dream  
that fills my head  
yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
oh baby  
you'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
because love is a strange and funny thing  
no matter how I try and try  
I just can't say good bye…_

_  
No no no no_

*~chorus~*

_I never had a dream come true  
till the day I found you  
even though I pretend that I've moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be…  
a part of me will always be…  
with you…_

Hikari looked at the sky with those tear filled eyes. I was so stupid! I should have known that she had loved me all long. And I failed to realize that! I have to tell her my feelings right now! I don't want her to suffer anymore!

~*end of pov*~

"Hikari!" Shin shouted as he ran towards her. Hikari was shocked and started to run. She couldn't face him, not the person who she had loved all along.

"Hikari stop running!" Shin said as he reached out to grab her hand and twirled her into his embrace. Hikari tried to push him away but she had no more strength to. She just stayed still and sobbed into his chest.

"Why, why did you come after me? And I thought you'd…" Hikari softly said after she finished crying

"You thought that I never knew your feelings towards me didn't you? Even if we broke up, I still loved you, all this time. Do you know how much it hurt me to see you with Daisuke?" Shin said

"I thought…Daisuke was better than you…he was so cool and all…but…that was all a illusion…what had happened between us before…it was real and genuine…AND I FOOLISHLY THREW IT AWAY!" Hikari cried against shin's chest

"Shh…Hikari…don't rake up the past anymore…now it's different. It's a new beginning for you, because…I love you…" Shin whispered, only heard by Hikari.

"Shin…I'm soo sorry for dumping you…and also…for burying the feelings I had for you deep down in my heart…I love you…."Hikari whispered.

Shin slowly inched down and kissed Hikari softly on the lips. After a few seconds he lightly pushed her away and hugged her tightly, he never wanted to lose her again, ever.

"But Shin, don't you want to know why I broke up with you?" Hikari asked as she looked up into his red eyes. **(A/n: his eyes are the colour of kyo's in fruits basket.)**

"It's no longer important. What matters now is that you are mine and I'm taking you to the Spring Ball. Soo…coming to that…will you go to the Ball with me?" Shin asked.

Hikari stared at Shin for awhile before whispering, "Yes, I will"

*~*back at the gang's house*~*

"I wonder whether Shin found Hikari and confessed to her." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, I hope they come back soon too, the ball is tonight and we have to get ready…" Amu trailed off.

"This is actually the best chance Shin has to confess to Hikari, I mean they dated before according to miyuki right?" Ryuu asked.

"That's correct Ryuu, and really, Hikari is foolish to throw the relationship she had with Shin away for a jerk like Daisuke." Lynya muttered

"They're back. Amu, get some towels." Ikuto said as he walked towards the door.

"Why me? Get someone else to do it next time perv." Amu muttered as she went upstairs to get some towels.

"Hey, dude" Shin said, soaking wet and in his arms was a very wet Hikari. Her shirt was a little translucent. Amu quickly dashed forward and covered Hikari in a towel.

"It's to keep you protected from prying eyes." Amu said as she looked at ikuto at the corner of the eye.

"What? Anyway, it's getting late, let's go and get ready" Ikuto said as he ruffled Amu's hair before dragging Shin off to his room to change and get ready for the Ball. Ryuu followed suit.

"Hikari let's go up to our room. We need to get ready." Miyuki said

"Okay, I WANT TO DO YOUR MAKE UP!!" Hikari exclaimed. The rest of the girls sweat dropped and walked towards Miyuki's room to get ready for the ball.

****3hrs later, 6.15p.m.*****

"God, the girls sure take their time…" Ryuu said as he lazed on the couch in a black tux.

"Like you said, they are girls." Shin said as he leaned against the living room wall in a white tux.

"I can't wait to see Amu in her dress. She refused to let me see it." Ikuto smirked. He was wearing a black tux with a dress shirt under it. The jacket was left open and the dress shirt had the top two buttons unbuttoned.

"Sorry we took so long!! Hikari took her own time!!" Miyuki said as she walked towards the boys.

"No prob Miyuki, after all, she is….a….girl…" Ryuu stared at Miyuki. Her hair was clipped up with a diamond-embedded clip on each side of her head and the ends of her hair were curled. She was wearing the choker Ryuu had given her. And her make-up was not over done compared to the last time.

"You look beautiful, Amu" Ikuto smirked. Amu immediately blushed cherry red. Her hair was let down for once and the ends of her hair were slightly curled. She was also wearing the cross choker ikuto gave her to wear with her dress. Shin could not say anything and his mouth just dropped open. Hikari's hair was tied up in a side ponytail with a ribbon and was curled. She looked so pretty. Hikari walked past Shin and closed his mouth.

"Hey, Lynya, you date is late ne?" Amu asked.

"I guess so, Hiro is usually punctual for lessons back in America, so there's no reason he will be late for a date." Lynya muttered. Just then, the doorbell rang. Lynya went to open the door. There stood Hiro in a black tux with a black dress shirt which had the top two buttons unbuttoned like ikuto's.

"Hey Lynya. You thought I was late didn't you?" Hiro grinned.

"I was beginning to think about that." Lynya said as she smiled at him.

*Flowery background…*

"Okay, time out! We need to go or we're going to be late." Shin said as he dragged Hiro towards the limo Ikuto rented earlier, which Amu was complaining about as she wanted to walk there since Tokyo High was only a stone's throw away from their house. **(A/n: dumb much? Which girl would want to walk to a ball? Amu's nuts…)**

**~~Tokyo High~~**

The school gym was elegantly decorated. The gang signed the booklet placed on the reception table. One of the girls, appearing as a receptionist, gave the guys corsages for their dates. The guys placed the corsages on their date's wrist and walked into the school gym.

"Wow, looks like the school spent a bomb in preparing this year's spring ball." Miyuki said

"Yeah…hey, is that…NAGIHIKO, RIMA!!" Amu shouted and ran over to her two best friends.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" Rima asked.

"Have you forgotten? I study here. What are YOU doing here?" Amu said

"You didn't know? Tokyo High has decided to open this year's spring ball to public." Nagihiko said.

"Really? I didn't know that…but it's nice to see you again." Amu said as she hugged both rima and Nagihiko. From the corner of her eye she saw ikuto looking at her. His face showed extreme jealousy. Amu giggled a little and let go of the two.

"Hey amu, is this the two best friends you were talking about?" Hikari asked.

"Yep!" Amu said

"I see. I'm Hikari. That's Miyuki and Lynya." Hikari introduced herself and pointed to the two girls beside her.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you." Nagihiko said

"Mashiro Rima" Rima said

"It's nice to finally meet Amu's best friends in elementary school. I have to go; apparently, Shin has a jealous face on. I have a feeling that if I talk to you longer he will emit a murderous aura…" Hikari giggled as she walked towards Shin and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess we will leave you alone with Rima now. See you." Lynya said as she dragged Miyuki away, who was complaining that she wanted to talk to Rima a little longer.

"Hey ikuto I want to go talk to some of my friends who are from my elementary school. Is it okay if I leave you here for awhile?" Amu asked.

"Sure, take your time." Ikuto said with a bored look on his face.

Ikuto looked at Amu as she disappeared into the crowd. He sighed and leaned against a pillar. He loved amu so much…and yet he couldn't open his mouth to confess to her.

"Argh…I'm hopeless." Ikuto sighed.

"Who's hopeless hmm?" Hikari asked. Ikuto jumped and looked up. He saw Shin and hikari staring at him with curious eyes.

"Leave me alone guys, state of depression here." Ikuto said.

"Shut up dude. Not only am I worried about you and Amu. I think even yoru is worried." Shin said.

"Ikuto nya…I think you should just confess to Amu nya." Yoru said.

"In Amu's eyes, I will always a guy who teases her. She doesn't even believe me in the first place. Remember I told you about the time I confessed to her back when I was fighting with Easter?" Ikuto muttered

"Sure I do dude. But that's because you two aren't really friends. Dude, it has been like what? 5years? She treats you like a best friend. And if you tell me that she won't have feelings for you, I seriously won't believe you." Shin said as he folded his arms.

"I agree with Shin, ikuto. How can you be so sure amu doesn't love you?" Miyuki suddenly cut in. Ikuto looked up and saw the rest of the gang in front of him, excluding Amu.

"That I cant' guarantee, but she loves that kiddy king. Its fat chance that she will fall for me." Ikuto muttered.

"Ikuto, like Miyuki said, how can you be so sure she won't fall for you. According to what I heard, you kissed Amu and she kissed back." Hikari said.

"What the- how did you guys find out?" Ikuto asked.

"I was about to get some Milk when I caught you and Amu making out. For a minute I thought you two were together, until you pushed her away and walked back into your room." Lynya said slyly.

"Lynya, you are so gonna get it when this whole thing blows over." Ikuto muttered.

"Okay umm…I don't really know what's going on, but I think you should just go right up and confess. Seriously, you really should. You're a guy for god's sake." Hiro stepped in and said.

"I know I am, but what if she rejects me? The tie between will be gone and we will back as we were before, before I met her." Ikuto muttered.

"Tell you what ikuto; pretend I'm Amu and practice confessing to her." Miyuki said as smirked.

"That will get you your confidence. Go for it bro." Ryuu said as he smacked Ikuto in the arm.

"Thanks guys." Ikuto said. **(A/n: I made ikuto so OCC!! I'm so sorry!!)**

"Okay, let's get started. Pretend I'm Amu and confess." Miyuki said.

"Okay umm…amu I… argh I can't do it! Face it, I'm pathetic." Ikuto said.

"Dude! You were the one who helped me with my confession with Miyuki, and you can't confess yourself? Pull yourself together dud!!" Ryuu said as he punched Ikuto in the arm.

"Okay okay… go easy on him Ryuu. C'mon Ikuto, let's try again." Lynya encouraged.

Ikuto sighed at faced Miyuki again. " Amu, I…Love you."

"AWSOME IKUTO! YOU DID IT!!" Shin exclaimed.

"Now all that's left is to confess to Amu." Ikuto said.

"Yep. Tell you what? Go outside. I will get Amu." Miyuki said

"Fine with me." Ikuto said as he strolled outside. As he stepped out, he did not like what he saw…

*~before Ikuto came outside…~*

"Amu, I love you. Please go with me to Osaka!" Tadase said as he grabbed hold of Amu's hands.

"Tadase I can't! I'm in love with someone else! Let go!" Amu said as she struggled to get away from Tadase.

"It's that Tsukiyomi isn't it? I'm much better than him! Choose me over him!" Tadase said

"I can't! Ikuto is the one I really love! Let me go Tadase! It's for the best for the both of us! You will find some other girl." Amu said

"NO! The only girl I will ever love is you Amu!" Tadase said as he hugged her.

*~present~*

Amu could not do anything. Tadase had gotten stronger in the past few weeks. She could only stand there as she was tired. Meanwhile, a boy with dark blue hair who hiding somewhere started to walk away. He knew he was right; Amu never had feelings for him. She loved the kiddy king all this time. Ikuto slowly walked back into the school Gym, not wanting to see the girl he loved the most getting stolen by the guy he hated the most.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: DUN DUN DUN! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

Shin: where's angel-Chan??

Utau: she's in the corner with small-chan.

Amu and ikuto: Michael Jackson died and they both are moping.

Angel: SHUT UP!! MICHAEL JACKSON IS LIKE THE KING OF POP!

Ryuu: it's okay angel-chan. seriously, miyuki is you…so whatever about changing names….

Angel: I know…-sniff- sorry readers. I have to stop there. I was too upset to write.

Shin: -pulls zero over- caught him angel and small-Chan

Zero: you again? Seriously I get caught in your story now I'm caught in your friend's story?

Ryuu: just do your thing. Cheer them up okay.

Zero: fine. Oi, cat. Do your stuff….

Ikuto: ….fine.

-Zeruto stuff happens-

Angel: small-Chan can watch that. I have no intention of watching my two fave anime guy gay with each other. -Sniff- all I know that ikuto isn't gay.

Amu: how do you know that?

Angel: you like him doofie. So?

Amu: fine. _

Angel: well… until next time. _ JA ne peeps! R&R!!

Shugo chara cast (plus zero): JA NE! R&R!


	7. complications are hated

Feelings

Miko: welcome back peeps!

Hikari: it's time for chapter.7!! Things are getting complicated! What will happen between amu and ikuto?

Smallvilegirl2: Tadase is going to die.

Miko: I agree. I want to kill him, but I might as well just send him on exile.

Tadase: for what?!

Miko: you broken law #31 on my amuto law book. Tadase of any form are not allowed to touch/kiss/go near Hinamori Amu. So you broke it, you shall go on exile.

Everyone: COURT IN ORDER!

Miko: Hotori Tadase, do you plead guilty?

Tadase: I do not plead guilty.

Miko: in that case…IKUTO!!!

Ikuto: -appears and bashes up Tadase into a pulp- done.

Miko: well? Plead guilty now?

Tadase: -softly- yes.

Hikari: what? I can't hear you. LOUDER YOU IDIOTIC PIG!!

Tadase: I PLEAD GUILTY!! Crap…

Miko: you all heard that, Hotori Tadase shall be sent on exile to nightmare land for all eternity.

Tadase: NOOO!!!

Miko: Shin, Ryuu, take him away to the gate of nightmare land.

Shin: our pleasure. -Drags Tadase to nightmare land-

Ikuto: well, the court part was random.

Hikari: ahh…who cares? We are like really kind to him for not sending to amuto land.

Ryuu: hikari's right.

Amu: do we need a funeral for Tadase?

Everyone: what is with that question?!

Amu: going to nightmare land is like going to hell. So?

Smallvilegirl2: she's got a point…

Ikuto: true, being sent to nightmare land by is equivalent to getting sent to hell.

Shin and Ryuu: -nods heads-

Miko: it is, so don't get on my nerves. –Smirk-

Hikari: anyway, let's get on with the story. Sakura and yoru, disclaimer please.

Sakura and Yoru: DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! (NYA)

* * *

"_NO! The only girl I will ever love is you Amu!" Tadase said as he hugged her._

_*~present~*_

_Amu could not do anything. Tadase had gotten stronger in the past few weeks. She could only stand there as she was tired. Meanwhile, a boy with dark blue hair who hiding somewhere started to walk away. He knew he was right; Amu never had feelings for him. She loved the kiddy king all this time. Ikuto slowly walked back into the school Gym, not wanting to see the girl he loved the most getting stolen by the guy he hated the most._

----The day after prom (Saturday) ----

"Saturdays are boring…" Miyuki said as she played around with Ryuu's hair

"Tell me about it, the prom yesterday was awesome. I wonder if ikuto confessed to Amu yet" Hikari said.

Suddenly, a dark aura was felt and Hikari turned around and saw ikuto.

"Umm ikuto, dude, you are emitting a dark aura that says MURDER all over it." Ryuu said.

"Don't mention prom to me ever again" Ikuto said, still emitting the dark aura.

"What's up dude? Didn't you confess to Amu?" Shin asked.

Ikuto sighed and said, "Don't even remind me…"

"What happened?" Lynya asked, looking up from her book.

"Let's just say that what I said about Amu not liking me is true."Ikuto sighed.

For the next few moments, the room was entirely quiet. You could literally hear an ant crawling past.

"Care...to repeat that ikuto?" Miyuki said.

"I said, Amu doesn't like me." Ikuto said yet once again.

"WHAT?!" everyone else screamed.

"That is so retarded!! How can Amu not like you?! The way she treats you is so bluntly obvious that she likes you, anyway, how do you know she doesn't like you?" Hikari asked.

"I saw her hugging that kiddy king outside the school. She looked pretty happy though, I think he confessed to her." Ikuto said.

"I see… but I guess looks can be wrong." Miyuki muttered.

Everyone else agreed. They never expected Amu to actually be in love with Tadase. Judging by the way she treated ikuto and following him to Seiyo High were already obvious signs that she likes him. Guess they were wrong.

"Where is Amu anyway?" Lynya asked.

"At the supermarket, it's her turn to stock up on the groceries." Shin answered.

Miyuki suddenly stood up and went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, she came downstairs again.

"Lynya, Hikari, let's go. We are going to talk to amu. I called Utau and told her everything and she agreed to talk to amu as well." Miyuki said as she tied up her hair into a neat ponytail.

"I agree, we need to talk to amu. I think that amu has her own reasons about the incident yesterday. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding." Hikari said.

"Fine with me. I'm going down to the violin repair shop to tune my violin. You guys can find me later." Ikuto said as he went upstairs to get his violin.

"Let's go girls; Utau and Amu are meeting us at black white café."Miyuki said.

~*~*Black white café~*~*

Amu sat before her friends with a very curious look on her face. She was wondering why her friends were looking so glum.

"Amu, what is wrong with you?" Utau asked her.

"What? Wait, what's going on? Why do I feel that I'm going to get questioned mercilessly?" Amu asked, confused.

"Because you are. Amu, do you like Tadase? Honestly, please. I don't want lies from you." Lynya said.

"What are you talking about?" Amu said, confused

"Ikuto said that he saw you and Tadase together outside the School last night. What was that about huh?" Miyuki asked.

Amu stayed quiet and remembered about last night's events. "Ikuto…saw everything?"

"Not only that, he heard everything too." Hikari muttered.

"So you really like Tadase don't you Amu? Then why didn't you make it more obvious so that my brother won't be in depression now." Utau said.

"Ikuto's in…depression?" Amu asked, a little shocked.

"Since this morning. He had that killer aura."Hikari said as she shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Amu, all we want to know is what happened yesterday night." Utau sighed.

Amu went silent again before letting out a breath. She nodded and proceeded to tell them what actually happened the night before.

*~*~several minutes later*~*~*

"So that's pretty much what happened. And I'm not lying." Amu said.

"I see…so you tried to push Tadase away, but failed and he hugged you and you were too weak to do anything.'' Utau said.

Amu slowly nodded her head. She felt so sorry that ikuto was going through depression because of her.

''I think you should explain to ikuto.'' Miyuki told amu, ''its better you explain it to him. After all, he was the one you hurt the most.''

''I agree, he has been moping around since this morning when we woke up.'' Lynya said.

''I guess so. After all, it was my fault. But what if ikuto doesn't listen? You know how stubborn he is.'' Amu said softly.

''hey, it's you and him we are talking about here, he likes you. So obviously he needs an explanation.'' Hikari said, sipping at her coffee.

''I will give it a go I guess…but don't blame me when he walks away from me.'' Amu said.

''don't worry; if he does not want to listen, we are going to gun him down.'' Miyuki said as she winked.

''okay, I will go and explain to him. Where is he?''

''I heard that he was going to the violin shop to tune his violin and after that, he will meet us at the park before going home together…''Hikari trailed off. Just then, Miyuki's cell phone rang.

"Well, speak of the devil.'' Lynya said

"Hello?" Miyuki said in a bored tone.

"Miyuki? I've finished tuning my violin. I will meet you guys at the park." Ikuto said over the phone.

"Okay. See you there ikuto." Miyuki said as flipped her cell phone back.

"Amu, this is your golden chance. Don't misuse it okay?"

"Okay, I will explain everything to him. And then, confess to him." Amu said as her face turned red.

~*~Park~*~

Ikuto was leaning against the tree, waiting for miyuki and the others. He had an impatient look on his face and kept looking at his watch.

"They are late…"he mumbled as he continued waiting. Just then, someone appeared in front of him. Ikuto looked up and saw it was Tadase.

"What do you want kiddy king?"Ikuto said in a bored tone.

Tadase smirked at ikuto and said, "I'm guessing that you saw everything between Amu and I didn't you? Give it up cat, Amu loves only me, don't get your hopes up."

Ikuto glared at Tadase. "I won't believe you until Amu gives me an explanation."

"Oh really? Amu told me that she loved me more than anyone else." Tadase said

That comment struck ikuto. He threw a punch to Tadase straight in his face. That punch triggered a fight between the two boys. Miyuki and the others walked towards the park and they saw the two boys fighting. Hikari ran towards them and broke them apart.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?! THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE, SO NO FIGHTING!"

Both boys were covered with bruises. Amu saw Tadase covered in heavy bruises and was even bleeding. She quickly ran up to him and attended to him. However, she never noticed ikuto who was covered in bruises, and also the sad look in his eyes. As amu tended to Tadase's wounds, Ikuto just simply stood up and walked away. Utau called after him, but he never turned back.

"_Looks like you made your choice amu. I respect that, so I will leave you alone." _

Miyuki and the others look at ikuto in disappointment. Miyuki immediately ran up to Amu and gave her a tight slap. Amu was shocked at her actions.

"What is wrong with you?! I told you that this was your golden chance! And your eyes only had Tadase. I knew it was stupid to talk to you. You loved Tadase all along! You just lied so that we wouldn't know anything. I never knew you were this kind of girl Amu! You single-handedly destroyed the happiness you could have gotten! You are such a bitch! I never want to see you again!" Miyuki screamed at Amu, tears threatening to come. She gave Tadase a death glare and Ran away, with tears already streaming down her face.

"You simply just blew it Amu, you deserved that slap." Lynya said and ran after Miyuki. Hikari just gave her a look of disappointment and ran after them. Utau gave her a glare and walked away.

Amu looked at her friends walk away. Suddenly, it started to rain, and she was soon soaked to the skin. Tadase walked up to her and hugged her. "You have me Amu-chan." He whispered. Amu pushed Tadase away and slapped him. "Why did you have to appear in my life?! You were the cause of everything! I hate you!" Amu screamed at him and ran away with tears streaming down her face.

Amu ran and ran until she was tired. She just stood under the rain and cried. _"This is my entire fault! I'm so sorry ikuto! I'm sorry girls! I single-handedly destroyed everything I have! Miyuki is right! I am a bitch." _

Ran, Miki and Suu looked at Amu with sad eyes. They quietly sat on her shoulder and accompanied her in the rain. They knew Amu loved Ikuto whole-heartly, but what's done is done, and nothing can change the fact that Ikuto and the girls have walked out of her life.

* * *

Miko: DONE!!

Hikari: yep! Next chapter will solve a little of the mess, but the rest will for chapt.9!

Ryuu: wow, so emotional.

Michiko: oh shut up Ryuu.

Ryuu: who's she?

Miko: She's my bestie in middle school. And she will be here from now on, because she's going to be in my next story.

Michiko: YAY!

Amu: I'm a bitch o.o'll

Miko: in the story, yes.

Ikuto: Bad amu! You made me angry!

Amu: I'M SO SORRY IKUTO-SAMA!

Ikuto: that's better.

Hikari: leave the cliché stuff for later, for the love of animals.

Miko: I agree.

Michiko: -nods head- hey Miko

Miko: what?

Michiko: I stole your pizza.

Miko: WHAT!? GIVE IT BACK TO ME YOU STUPID GIANT!!

Michiko: say please.

Miko: PLEASE~~~

Michiko: nah -eats pizza-

Miko: MY PIZZA!!! YOU ARE GOING DOWN TAKAHIRO MICHIKO!!

-A fight breaks out.-

Hikari: a fight broke out, oh my god. Oh wells....they will stop later. I hope it doesn't get worse.

Shin: it won't, I hope. Ahh wells... R&R people!

Cast: R&R!!

Miko: GO TO HELL BITCH!

Michiko: HELL TO YOU TOO!!

-Sounds of a machine gun and an explosion of atomic bombs are heard-

Cast: errr....don't mind them. Bye everyone!!!


	8. some solved, others remain

Feelings

Miko: hello world!

Michiko: Heyo!

Venus: hello =D.

Shin: who's that?

Miko: she's Venus, Michiko's chara.

Ryuu: oh, hello =D

Venus: yeah, hi.

Miko: Hikari's away for the holidays. She went to Australia. Dam her…

Luna: she said she will get u that stuffed kangaroo…

Miko: she'd better, before I kill her.

Michiko: chill it already.

Amu: I agree with your friend.

Ikuto: yep yep

Miko: fine. Oh yeah Luna? Fire Tadase after this chapter. He's not needed anymore.

Tadase: why?

Miko: just because, or unless u want my real answer which I don't like your face.

Tadase: -cries-

Shin: you cry like some banshee oh my god, get lost!

Everyone: YEAH, GET LOST.

Miko: on seconds thoughts, just fire him now, and no pay for him. He never does his job around here…

Luna: okay. –Grabs Tadase by the collar and drags him out-

Miko: the thrash is gone, so I can work on my third last chapter.

Michiko: the last chapter is an epilogue so…it's actually the second last one.

Miko: oh yeah…okay. So yes, it's ending soon. What will happen?

Yoru: read on and find out nya!

Kiki: MIKO DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! COPYRIGHTS TO PEACH-PT SAMA!

Miko: for once I don't have to yell –smiles-

* * *

-Recap!-

_Amu ran and ran until she was tired. She just stood under the rain and cried. "This is my entire fault! I'm so sorry ikuto! I'm sorry girls! I single-handedly destroyed everything I have! Miyuki is right! I am a bitch."_

_Ran, Miki and Suu looked at Amu with sad eyes. They quietly sat on her shoulder and accompanied her in the rain. They knew Amu loved Ikuto whole-heartly, but what's done is done, and nothing can change the fact that Ikuto and the girls have walked out of her life._

-End of recap-

(The next day)

Miyuki sat at the couch and flipped through the channel on the television. There was nothing good to watch. She sighed and climbed up the stairs to her room to play with her play station 3 (I don't own! (c)SONY). As she was about to reach her room, she caught sight of amu.

Amu saw miyuki and wanted to talk to her. But miyuki just flicked her hair and walked right past her. Amu's expression fell, she knew that meant that her friend was still angry with her and didn't want to talk to her, let alone see her face.

Amu walked down the stairs and saw everyone downstairs laughing and fooling around. They caught sight of her and ignored her. "Hey you know one of my friends had a friend who actually threw away a chance for her to be with a guy she liked for some other guy. She even single-handedly destroyed her friendship you know that?" Hikari said as loudly as she could so that Amu could hear. Tears started to form in her eyes and she ran back upstairs. A loud slam was heard.

"Hikari, you went too far." Shin scolded.

"What? Am I wrong? We gave her a chance to be with ikuto, and now she threw it away for Tadase. It was better in the first place that we didn't give her that chance in the first place, it was a waste of time." Hikari muttered.

"But you didn't have to be that mean. She was in the wrong. We know that, but we don't have to torture her." Lynya said.

"She was in the wrong and that is all it is. She lied to us and destroyed everything she had. We don't have to bother with her anymore Lynya. Why do we need to bother with someone who lied about loving someone?" Miyuki cut in, walking down the stairs.

Luna looked at her owner and sighed. Kiki looked at her and poked Luna's side. "What's up?"

"Nothing Kiki, it's just...Miyuki has wronged Amu-chan." Luna said.

"Then tell her you stupid ass." Kiki said.

"I am going to tell her you smart aleck." Luna shot back.

"Guys, stop fighting." Miyuki said.

"Miyuki! I have something to say." Luna piped up.

"What?"

"You guys have wronged Amu-Chan! Yesterday when I went downstairs to get miyuki some milk and I saw Amu-Chan crying and talking to Miki." Luna said.

"Then what did you hear?"

-Flashback-

_Luna was going to get Miyuki some milk when she heard Amu-Chan crying and talking to her miki._

"_I single-handedly destroyed everything Miki! Miyuki was so right." Amu cried._

"_Are you out of your mind? Look Amu, firstly, they were right, you were in the wrong. Why did you help Tadase first when you loved ikuto? And they gave you a chance to be with ikuto. But what did you do? Help Tadase and treated ikuto like a ghost." Miki stated._

"_I didn't know what has gotten into me, and...I just don't know!" Amu said._

"_Excuses Amu-chan. You need to know what you want. You can't have Tadase and ikuto. Choose only one." Miki said._

"_I choose ikuto long before. But I don't know, it's just that sudden thought that I must help Tadase. And... I thought ikuto started the fight first..."_

"_You __stupid__ idiot! __Tadase taunted Ikuto and that was what caused the fight. Tadase started it first. Do you even think ikuto is the kind to start fights?" Miki said in a matter-of-factly tone._

"_No...And I love ikuto...why did I even doubt him and think that he started the fight. I know ikuto isn't someone like that." Amu said to herself._

"_Therefore?"_

"_Ikuto was right all along. How could I doubt him and think that he started the fight?" Amu said._

"_Good then. You straightened your thoughts, now get some sleep and explain to everyone tomorrow. "Miki smiled_

_Amu's expression dropped. "They won't listen."_

"_They will. I know they will. Give it a try. They will listen." Miki said._

_Amu smiled a little and hugged her little chara. She then made her way upstairs to get some sleep. Luna just stared at them and decided to tell her owner."_

-End of flashback-

The group just sat there and their expressions turned from shock to guilt. They had really wrong amu, she really loved ikuto but she was caught up in the moment.

"We have to apologise to amu." Miyuki said softly.

"I agree. C'mon let's go. We can't let our friend cry her eyes out in her room not knowing that we have forgiven her." Lynya said.

The group then made their way upstairs. Hikari just stood there, refusing to budge.

"What's up Hika-chan?" miyuki said.

"I don't know if Amu will forgive me for being so mean earlier." Hikari said with guilt in her voice.

"She will, I know she's not that evil." Miyuki said.

They arrived at Amu's room door. Lynya knocked on the door and opened it and entered Amu's room. They saw Amu lying on the floor with no expression and staring blankly at the ceiling. There were still some tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Amu?"

Amu shot up and stared at her friends. She quickly tried to explain but Miyuki just hugged her. "We are sorry for misjudging you Amu. We know you truly love ikuto, but you just got caught up in the moment and did not know what you were doing right?"

Amu just nodded and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry guys."

"No we are sorry, and especially me, I said something to mean to you..." Hikari trailed off.

Amu just hugged Hikari. "It's okay, I forgive you. If you treat me to dinner."

The group laughed and begged Hikari to treat them as well. "Okay fine, since it's a happy occasion."

Miyuki smirked. "Hey Hikari, let's go to Cottage's to eat."

Hikari's jaws dropped. Cottage's was extremely expensive, but they served the best cakes there. "Fine." Hikari agreed sullenly.

Miyuki just laughed. "I was kidding, I will pay with you. It's our treat this time!" Hikari smiled and whacked Miyuki playfully. The group then changed their clothes and went out.

(After dinner)

"Mmmm! I'm stuffed!" Miyuki said. '

"You're telling me, you ate three pieces of New York cheese cakes." Hikari teased. Miyuki blushed, she loved New York cheese cakes and there was no point denying.

"Okay okay, stop teasing her." Ryuu said and hugged miyuki.

The grouped smirked at Miyuki cherry red face. Miyuki just hid in Ryuu's chest and pretended to cry. They laughed.

Amu was having all the fun until she saw a familiar figure walking towards the park. "Ikuto?"

"What's up Amu?" Lynya asked.

"I thought I just Ikuto." Amu said, "I need to confirm this. Go home first guys." Amu then ran off to the park.

As soon Amu stepped into the park, she heard a familiar Violin sound. She followed the sound and found Ikuto. The melody was soothing but sad. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

'_I'm sorry Ikuto, for causing you all that pain." _

After Ikuto finished the song, he sighed and kept his violin. Amu could not take it anymore; she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ikuto turned around and his eyes widened.

"Amu?"

* * *

Miko: MWHAHAHAHAH I'M EVIL!

Luna: what...the....hell...

Miko: nah I'm kidding, I have to end it there. The Grand finale will be in chapter 9 and followed by an epilogue... I think...Depends if I I've got any inspirations. Reviewers can give me ideas and the best idea will be used and credited. For your reward...I guess I write a songfic and the choice of song will be up to you.

Michiko: so rack your brains and start thing reviewers! Oh yes, anonymous reviewer's ideas will also be considered. So good luck everyone!

Luna: Miko, Tadase is trying to knock down your door.

Shin: just kick his ass or play him a lullaby and make him sleep before throwing him down the rubbish chute or something.

Miko: what he said. So, do it Luna.

Luna: Kay

Ikuto: that was harsh.

Amu: Tadase was being a irritant. So yeah, he can be dumped into a rubbish chute.

Ikuto: yep.

Ryuu: so...what now?

Miko: I don't know... maybe I will go plan chapter 9 and eat dinner...before playing my piano or something.

Lynya: then we can get off now?

Miko: yeah, there's nothing fun to do now anyway.

Michiko: Kay guys, remember, best idea will be used and credited! And Miko will write you a Song-fic, choice of song will be up to you!

Miko: in your review, write your ideas and name of song you want me to do if you win. Good luck and R&R!!

Everyone: BYE!!~ R&R


End file.
